


High School of LOVE

by daisy_illusive



Category: Aespa (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: “¿Qué es el amor?” ninguno de los protagonistas de esta historia lo sabe a ciencia cierta… pero no por ello van a dejar de buscarlo.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Área 51

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba años planteándome escribir una historia de esta forma, sin nada especialmente planeado, con capítulos cortitos, introduciendo un montón de personajes y de historias poco a poco y llenando un universo completo. Espero que os gusten las historias.

—¿Crees que si la gente hubiera podido entrar al área 51 el año pasado se habrían encontrado los cuerpos de extraterrestres con los que estuvieran experimentando? —pregunta MinJeong, mientras lee algunos de los testimonios de las personas que estuvieron participando en el evento.

—Probablemente —le responde RenJun, la única persona que forma parte activamente del club de “investigación alienígena” de aquel instituto—. ¿Te imaginas lo genial que tuvo que haber sido estar mínimamente cerca del lugar?

—Según lo que estoy leyendo, la gente estuvo pasándolo en bomba.

En ese momento, el orgulloso fundador de aquel club, deja por fin el lápiz sobre la tableta en la cual ha estado dibujando desde que entraron por la puerta de la pequeña sala que ocupa el club hace media hora, para mirarla con los ojos brillantes y dispuesto a continuar con aquella conversación porque, como a ella, los extraterrestres le flipan. Sin embargo, antes de que RenJun pueda abrir la boca, la puerta se abre y ambos miran en dirección a esta, encontrándose con JiMin al hacerlo.

—JiMin —dice MinJeong, feliz de verla allí—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le pregunta, porque a JiMin el tema de los alienígenas le da urticaria.

—Venía a invitarte a mi cumpleaños —le dice la chica—. Aeri y NingNing vienen.

—¿A mí no me invitas? —cuestiona RenJun.

—Perdona, pero ya con una rarita a la que le gustan los extraterrestres tengo suficiente —replica JiMin, esbozando una sonrisa divertida que a MinJeong no le pasa desapercibida, como nada de lo que haga la mayor.

—Bueno, habrás invitado a Jeno y Nana… así que le pediré a alguno de los dos que me lleve de acompañante —contesta RenJun, siguiéndole el juego.

Hay veces en las que MinJeong se siente celosa de las dinámicas que tiene JiMin con cada una de las personas que conoce. Con RenJun se comporta como si se odiaran mutuamente, pero es todo fachada porque se llevan bastante bien, realmente, a RenJun le encanta tener aquel tipo de relaciones con todo el mundo, menos con ella y con JaeMin, con todas las personas con las que lo ha visto tratar, es así, siempre sarcástico y buscando pelea. Con ellos no es así porque según él, son “su grupito de raros” y los adora demasiado como para ser sarcástico con ellos.

—Si te veo aparecer por la fiesta, te tiro la tarta, que lo sepas —dice al final, amenazándolo con una sonrisa a la que el chico le hace burlas—. Pero a ti te espero en la fiesta sí o sí, tienes que venir —comenta, girándose hacia ella, con una sonrisa más amplia y encantadora—. Si no vienes me sentiré muy decepcionada.

—Iré. Iré —replica.

¿Cómo no va a ir a la fiesta de su _crush_ cuando ésta la ha invitado expresamente? No era tonta. Obviamente tiene que ir.

—Pues en estos días te voy a visando con los detalles —le dice y le guiña un ojo—. Os dejo aquí con vuestras cosas de raritos, perdonad que os haya interrumpido.

RenJun se hace el ofendido por la intromisión y le dice que se vaya y los deje allí tranquilitos varias veces hasta que la chica finalmente desaparece tras la puerta. Es en ese momento cuando MinJeong cae en que no conoce tanto a la chica y que no sabe qué es lo que podría regalarle para quedar bien, para que su regalo sea especial y la recuerde, para que se enamore de ella con aquel regalo perfecto. Lleva observándola desde el año anterior, cuando se quedó prendada de ella al verla por uno de los pasillos y YiZhuo la saludó… pero, aunque con el inicio de aquel curso han estado ellas cuatro más juntas, no ha sido tiempo suficiente para poder determinar cuáles son todas las cosas que la apasionan y que le gustaría recibir como regalo.

—¿Con qué tipo de extraterrestres estarán experimentando en el área 51? —pregunta repentinamente RenJun, haciendo que MinJeong salga de sus pensamientos, pero lo que le responde al chico no tiene nada que ver con lo que él le ha preguntado.

—¿Qué le gustará a JiMin que le regale para su cumpleaños?

—A mí no me mires, no tengo ni idea de chicas —replica RenJun.

—Pero eres gay.

—¿Y? —dice él, alzando levemente una ceja.

—No sé… ¿los gays no estáis al tanto de la moda, los productos de belleza y las últimas tendencias en general?

Es lo que pregunta, aunque no está muy segura de si lo que está diciendo es un topicazo americano de los grandes porque ella nunca ha visto a RenJun interesado en nada de eso… solo le interesa el arte, los extraterrestres y meterse entre Jeno y JaeMin cuando se empiezan a poner cariñosos para que nadie los vea hacer gaydades.

—Pues… no —responde—. ¿Me has visto ir a la moda alguna vez?

—Vamos siempre de uniforme, aquí nadie va a la moda —dice—. Nunca hemos quedado fuera, no sé cómo te vistes.

—Bueno, es verdad, que no me has visto fuera del instituto —coincide—. Según DongHyuck visto fatal, pero bueno, ya sabes cómo es DongHyuck, un grano en el culo, así que… eso…

—Vale pues… no me ayudas nada con esto —murmura—. Le tendré que preguntar a NingNing o a Aeri…

—Si le preguntas a Nana lo mismo está dispuesto a decirte algún regalo chulo e inesperado, es experto en eso —comenta.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Y ahora… volviendo a lo del área 51…

Pero… aunque ella ha sido la que ha iniciado aquella conversación y aunque las conversaciones que mantiene siempre con RenJun en aquel club siempre captan todo su interés y atención, no vuelve a poder concentrarse en lo que el mayor le dice durante el resto del rato que pasan en aquella sala. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en el regalo que le tiene que hacer a JiMin por su cumpleaños porque tiene que ser épico.


	2. Novio ingeniero

—¿Qué crees que es lo que le debería de comprar a JiMin entonces? —le pregunta MinJeong a NingNing mientras la chica termina de recoger sus cosas de la taquilla.

Ha aprovechado que las actividades en la mayoría de los clubes del instituto acaban a la vez para esperar a su amiga y poder contarle sobre la invitación de JiMin y también preguntarle a ella qué es lo que a la mayor le podría gustar más. Al principio, la chica se ha reído de ella porque era demasiado obvio que estaba crusheada con JiMin, pero después le ha prometido ser seria.

—Hay un montón de cosas que le gustan —responde—. Creo que si le regalas unos cuantos de botes de Pringles rosas incluso te ganarías su corazón.

—¿No es un poco cutre lo de las Pringles? —cuestiona, frunciendo su ceño y torciendo el gesto. Obviamente, no le va a regalar patatas fritas.

—Oye, eres tú la que me ha preguntado —dice la chica, encogiéndose de hombros—, yo solo te doy opciones.

—Pero opciones buenas, qué menos —replica.

—A mí me parece un regalo de cumpleaños excelente —responde.

NingNing se vuelve a encoger de hombros y MinJeong pone los ojos en blanco. Es verdad que a JiMin le apasionan las Pringles rosas, en realidad a las cuatro les apasionan porque están buenísimas y cuando alguna de ellas las encuentra en alguna tienda 24h suelen acaparar con todos los botes y luego llevarlos al instituto para compartirlas. Son difíciles de encontrar, así que, cuando pasa, es casi un día de fiesta. Pero le sigue pareciendo demasiado cutre como regalo de cumpleaños, aunque a JiMin le encanten.

—¿No se te ocurre otra cosa? —le pregunta.

—Mmmmm… déjame pensarlo…

NingNing se queda callada durante unos momentos, pensativa y, en el momento en el que va a abrir la boca, una conversación llega hasta sus oídos, haciendo que ambas pierdan el hilo por completo.

—¡Dice JungWoo que está esperándome en la puerta! —la voz de SungChan, su compañero de clase, resuena en la zona de las taquillas y las dos se miran.

—El novio ingeniero —dicen las dos a la vez.

Rápidamente, NingNing cierra su taquilla y se coloca la mochila bien, para salir corriendo hasta el lugar en el que han escuchado la voz de SungChan, porque aquello es un acontecimiento que no pueden perderse. JungWoo lleva jactándose desde que finalizó el curso anterior que se había echado un novio mayor y que además estudiaba Ingeniería. Durante todo aquel tiempo les ha estado enseñando fotos del chico y bebiendo los vientos por él tantas veces que los chicos —ChenLe— le han prohibido hablar de su novio ingeniero más de una vez a la semana. Pero todos en la clase y todos los que conocen la historia del novio ingeniero, tienen curiosidad por saber quién es y, sobre todo, por verlo en persona. Aquella es una oportunidad única.

MinJeong y NingNing llegan a donde está SungChan, junto a Shotaro, cuando el chico ya está cerrando su mochila atropelladamente y preparado para salir corriendo. Las dos chicas, obviamente, van tras él porque no se pueden perder al novio ingeniero y, al pasar por al lado de Shotaro, el chico se une a ellas riéndose escandalosamente.

—Ya veo que yo no soy el único que tiene ganas de verlo en persona —dice, todavía riéndose.

—¿Ni siquiera tú lo has conocido? —pregunta NingNing, con los ojos como platos—. Si eres su mejor amigo.

—Me tiene banneado de sus citas —responde Shotaro.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmura la chica.

—Yo sí que no me lo puedo creer —responde MinJeong.

Ya han llegado a la puerta de la verja del instituto, en la que hay un alboroto de dos pares de narices porque allí se encuentra un chico mayor, con el pelo tintado de castaño claro, el flequillo largo y un cigarrillo en sus labios, sentado en una moto. Es el chico del que SungChan les ha enseñado un montón de fotos en los últimos meses, pero en persona es mucho más guapo y, además, es altísimo, aunque no tanto como SungChan, que es demasiado alto incluso para él mismo, porque siempre se va pegando contra los dinteles de todas las puertas si no presta atención.

—No es justo que tenga un novio tan guapo —murmura NingNing a su lado y tanto ella como Shotaro asienten. Es muy injusto.

Pero a SungChan le da bastante igual porque lo primero que hace al ver a su chico es correr hacia él y lanzarse a sus brazos. Todas las chicas que hay allí y que no sabían nada sobre el novio ingeniero comienzan a protestar que es demasiado injusto que todos los chicos guapos fueran gays. Muchas de ellas ya se habían llevado el año anterior la decepción de sus vidas porque JaeMin y Jeno se dieron un beso en plena hora punta en la cafetería. MinJeong las entendería y probablemente sería una de ellas en aquellos momentos sino fuera porque ella tiene un crush de libro con JiMin. Las protestas se incrementan cuando SungChan se monta en la moto con su novio y se van de allí unos minutos después, pero luego se van dispersando y cada una se va por su lado.

MinJeong suspira profundamente porque algunos nacen con estrella y otros nacen estrellados, pero no es algo contra lo que ella pueda luchar, así que, se gira hacia NingNing para seguir con la conversación que han dejado a medias antes de todo el tema del novio ingeniero de SungChan.

—NingNing… ¿qué le compro a JiMin por su cumpleaños?

Pero NingNing no atiende a nada, demasiado ensimismada mirando a la nada, al lugar en el que hasta hacía solo unos momentos habían estado SungChan y su novio. MinJeong sabe perfectamente lo que está pensando.

—Si vas a escribir un fanfic sobre esto y no recuerdas todos los detalles, me preguntas, pero primero ayúdame con el regalo de JiMin —NingNing se gira hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos brillando de ilusión.

—Trato hecho.


End file.
